1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to light fixtures and more particularly pertains to a new light fixture thermal insulator for precluding a conventional temperature automatic shut off switch within a light from triggering.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of light fixtures is known in the prior art. More specifically, light fixtures heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,237,671; U.S. Pat. No. 4,754,377; U.S. Pat. No. 4,930,054; U.S. Pat. No. 1,844,639; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 329,537; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,238,815.
In these respects, the light fixture thermal insulator according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of precluding a conventional temperature automatic shut off switch within a light from triggering.